


Live Wires

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: When Arin looks over, he doesn’t exactly anticipate seeing Dan trying to get that stupid belt back around his waist. But he is, brow furrowed as he struggles with pulling it into place, a little bit lower than he had it earlier.“What the fuck are you doing?” Arin laughs, and Dan’s face opens up in a smile, laughing at himself.“It felt good, man!” Dan tells him, shrugging. “Gets me in all the right places.”





	Live Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> pringlesaremydivision asked someone to write about dan and arin experimenting with the vibrating belt from [this episode of the ten minute power hour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuqFOz889QM&t=) so i did!

When Arin looks over, he doesn’t exactly anticipate seeing Dan trying to get that stupid belt back around his waist. But he is, brow furrowed as he struggles with pulling it into place, a little bit lower than he had it earlier. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Arin laughs, and Dan’s face opens up in a smile, laughing at himself. 

“It felt good, man!” Dan tells him, shrugging. “Gets me in all the right places.” 

And sure enough, he pushes the button, and Arin sees him go a little limp, relaxing into the feeling of that absurdly strong vibration. His eyes slip shut, and Arin laughs again, asks, “Fuck, should I leave you alone for this?” 

Dan’s giggles bubble out of him, light and airy, and he shakes his head, hair going all over the place. “No, but I bet this would feel  _ intense  _ on your dick.” 

“Maybe you should find out,” Arin teases, stretching his arms out above his head with a yawn. “Maybe I  _ should  _ leave you alone.” 

“I’ll just take it home with me,” Dan says, smiling wildly. “God, I should probably turn this thing off.” 

Arin snorts, grabbing his phone to distract himself. “Why, is it getting your cock all hard?” 

“Jesus, Arin,” Dan laughs, pressing the button to turn it off. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Arin says, probably pushing this joke past the funny limit, but since when is that new? “It’s getting your weiner rock fucking hard, isn’t it, Daniel?” 

Dan’s whole body lurches toward him as he laughs, tossing his hair out of his face before he chokes out a, “Don’t-- Fucking don’t call it my  _ weiner _ , Arin!” 

So Arin pitches his voice down, into an exaggerated attempt at sounding sultry, and he says, “Those vibrations making your dick hard, baby?” 

Dan shoves at him with a laugh before clearing his throat and getting that prim look he gets as he delicately places the belt onto the table in front of them. “No,” he says, pushing his hair out of his face, before he breaks out in another grin. 

“For real though, you honestly think that would feel good?” Arin asks, reaching out to grab it, turn it on again. There’s a low setting, but even that one has it rattling across the whole table, loud and obnoxious. 

Dan just nods, and very emphatically says, “Oh, absolutely. There’s no way that wouldn’t feel good.” 

“It’s like super strong, though! You don’t think that would hurt?” 

Arin, out of the corner of his eyes, watches Dan shrug, reach out to put his hand on top of the belt. “It’s not that strong, really. I bet if someone wore it, and then someone else put their dick on it, it would feel awesome.” 

“What, like absorbing some of the shock?” Arin asks, laughing a little bit. Because, well--

Well, now Dan’s got him thinking.

“Yeah, or like-- Like, cushioning it, maybe. I bet it would work.” And Dan grabs it from the table again, moves to put it back on. He makes grabby hands at Arin for the remote, who passes it over to him purely out of curiosity. At this point, he doesn’t know where this is going.  There’s almost a shift in the air, as if this is something all of a sudden. 

Maybe he’s just being weird. He’s grasping at straws. 

But the feeling doesn’t fade as Dan turns the belt back on, hums a little along with the vibrations, laughing at the sound of his voice rattling. “Oh yeah, dude, this would totally be awesome against your dick.” 

“It’s not too harsh?” Arin asks, suddenly very interested in Dan’s answer. 

When he shakes his head, Arin sucks in a breath. “It’s like having a, uh, a vibrator turned all the way up, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Arin agrees. He does know. What he doesn’t know is what possesses him to reach out and put his hand on the belt, where it’s resting on Dan’s stomach. Something about the motion feels bold, given the tone of the conversation they’re having. Dan flinches when he does it, but relaxing almost immediately, as if it was just a knee-jerk reaction. “It’s pretty nice.” 

“Right?” Dan laughs, a little breathy. 

Arin can feel his face flushing, and he wants desperately to make a joke, to break that tension he feels creeping up around him. It’s probably just him that feels it, because he always feels it when he makes these sort of jokes with Dan. It’s that weird, dropping feeling in your stomach at the idea of making someone else uncomfortable because they might know something they shouldn’t; and this time, it shifts into something else on the way down-- something that tastes almost like nerves. He wants to blame it on how his palm is starting to go fuzzy with the vibrations, but he’s not a liar. 

The air feels different around him now. He should take his hand off of the belt, move to start cleaning up the mess they’d told everyone they would clean up so that the others could head home. They had to record after this, anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal. None of this is a big deal, he tries to convince himself, despite how distinctly opposite he feels. There’s a way to shift it all back into place, into normalcy, but he can’t find it in him to move. 

And he doesn’t really hear himself say the words until they’re out in the world already: “You should let me put my dick on it.” 

He means it as a joke. There was supposed to be a laugh tumbling out with it, or something. Something at all that would indicate that he was joking because he’s pretty sure that Dan is going to bolt out of the room now that he’s said it. 

Everything in him runs cold for the split second that Dan’s brows furrow, his mouth dropping open a little. His brain is trying to get his body to catch on and stammer out an apology or an explanation or literally anything at all before this hangs in the air around them forever. There’s something akin to a laugh forming in his lungs, but he’s afraid it’ll sound hysteric if he lets it out, so he swallows it down and tries to reform it into words. 

Except Dan’s open mouth says, “You want to?” and Arin’s hands start shaking instead. He jerks the hand from where it’s still touching the belt, and that makes Dan furrow his brow again, a look of dejection there momentarily. 

“Yeah,” Arin says, too quick to be casual, wanting to smooth those lines of insecurity off of Dan’s forehead. “Sure. If you want me to,” he settles around. He has to test these waters before diving in, but he’s already in over his head and he doesn’t know where Dan stands. They really should talk, except all Arin can think about is the fact that Dan just asked him if he wanted to get his dick out in front of him. So, he’ll remember to talk later, he swears he will. 

Right now, he’s-- 

God, he’s already getting hard, just from the joking back and forth, from watching Dan go all limp at the feeling of the vibrations because anybody who doesn’t find Dan beautiful is wrong, in Arin’s book. And that’s such a fucking trip, right, because since when does he get hard from shit like this? They’ve joked back and forth a thousand times; Arin has toed this line from day fucking one, and he’s never once got an erection from it. 

The sound of Dan’s voice hurls him back down to reality when he says, “Um, I-- Yeah, you know. Fuck it, right?” 

“Don’t tempt me, Dan,” Arin says, voice a little shaky, giving him that out if he wants it. 

But Dan just looks at him, that ridiculous sound buzzing in between them as he meets Arins eyes and says, “Dude, I literally just asked you to do it.” Arin watches carefully as he turns the belt off again. 

“Fuck, are you sure? This is-- Look, this is gonna be at least a little gay, you know?” 

And Dan laughs, eyes crinkling, meeting Arin’s again as he tells him, “It’s gonna be super gay, Arin. Now put your dick on this vibrating belt before it turns my organs into mush.” 

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Arin laughs, carding his fingers through his hair. He’s a little sweaty, the room suddenly stifling, smothering, but he tries to ignore it. He tries to get his hands to stop shaking as he stands. The angle won’t work in the chair. Plus, it’s not big enough for both of them, and Arin doesn’t want to smoosh Dan to death. “You should lay on the floor.” 

“Okay,” Dan tells him, pushing his chair back to stand. Arin watches him move, how he sits on the floor gingerly, and Arin reaches behind him to grab a pillow off the couch for his head. “Thanks, Big Cat,” he says, stuffing the pillow behind him as he settles in. 

The nickname sends a shiver down Arin’s spine, because it’s intimate, it’s sweet, and Dan is spreading his legs to make room for Arin and Arin can see that he’s hard. Arin can see--

He’s fucking hard, right there in front of Arin, maybe because of Arin, though he doesn’t want to get that presumptuous. It’s probably because of the belt, right? He’d said that it felt good, right before all this started between them, so it’s probably that. Arin had nothing to do with that boner at all, and he’s okay with that. 

He reaches down to try and subtly adjust himself in his pants, but as he does, he hears Dan snort and say, “Just take them off, man.” 

“You’re sure?” Arin asks, triple checking because he has to. He won’t feel right doing this if he doesn’t, the nerves flooding his veins now, rattling through him. And when Dan nods, his eyes bright as he makes eye contact with Arin, Arin tells him, “You should take yours off, too.” 

“Do it for me,” Dan says, and Arin would swear he was breathy. “If you want.” 

Arin breathes out heavily, a laugh of disbelief tumbling out of him before he can stop it, and he says, “You can, uh, just go ahead and know that I want to do pretty much anything.” 

“Oh yeah?” And when he chances a look at Dan from where he’s watching his own hands fumble with his jeans, Arin notices that he’s grinning slyly at him. 

So Arin just nods, his fingers finally getting his stupid pants open. There’s a moment’s pause, and Arin hears Dan’s voice say, “Do it, Arin,” right before he’s tugging his jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop. Once he gets them kicked off somewhere behind him, he hurries to pull his shirt off for good measure. 

And once he’s naked, things are simultaneously better and worse immediately because he’s naked and Dan is unabashedly looking at him, still wearing all of his clothes. Arin tries his best not to be awkward as he scoots a little closer and puts his hands on Dan’s hips. He chances a glance up to Dan’s face, just to get a feel for what he’s thinking, and when their eyes meet, Dan breathes out a laugh and rolls his eyes. 

“Dude, I want to do this too, okay? Stop freaking out,” Dan tells him in the kindest way anybody on the face of the planet could, his voice sweet and nice and dripping down the back of Arin’s throat. 

Arin grins, moves to pop the button on Dan’s jeans, and he says, “I’m not freaking out.”

“Bullshit,” Dan laughs. “You look like you’re gonna bolt if I talk too loud.”

“Well,” Arin starts, and he laughs, struggles to find an argument. “I mean, this is kind of a big deal, you know? I don’t usually go around touching your dick and stuff.” 

Dan stretches out a bit, brushes his hair out of his face right as Arin is tugging his jeans down his hips. “You never asked.” 

“Oh, so had I asked, you’d have just been totally gung-ho about it?” 

“Maybe, man! I don’t know, I definitely would have thought about it!” And Dan wriggles a little when Arin tucks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs. 

Arin slips Dan’s underwear down and off, tossing them behind him in the pile he’s got going of both of their clothes. He gives himself just a moment, half a beat at best, to rake his eyes down Dan’s body before settling back on his face. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he sucks in a breath before he’s asking, “Dan, can I kiss you?” 

“Lay one on me, Hanson,” Dan tells him, giggling sweetly at the tail end of it. 

And Arin fucking dives in, unable to stop himself, the buzzing through his veins hurtling him forward until he can slot their mouths together for the first time. It’s already so nice, just the dry press of their lips like this, and it’s even fucking better when Dan’s hand flies up to Arin’s hair and he coaxes Arin’s mouth open with his tongue. Then, it’s wet and deep and Dan makes this sound in his chest that Arin mimics without meaning to, and Arin can’t help it when his hands find their way to Dan’s waist and hold on for dear life. 

He’s squeezing, he knows he is, but he can’t find it in him to care with how Dan arches against him, makes another sound that’s higher and sweeter. 

When Dan pulls away, it’s just to tell Arin, “You gonna put your dick on this thing or what?” with his cheeky little grin. His lips are red, his hair has obviously been tugged on, and Arin doesn’t even remember getting his hand there, but he must have. 

And Arin has the bright idea at this very moment to reach around and force his hand behind Dan’s back, undoing the velcro holding the belt in in place. 

“What are you doing?” Dan laughs, but he ignores Dan’s questioning in favor of showing him, tugging the belt down, until it’s placed right over Dan’s cock. 

He’s scrambling for the remote as he knees Dan’s legs apart, crawls in close. It’s weird, to get his hand around the base of his own cock and hold it in place on top of this fucking vibrating belt, but when he presses the button that says ‘Low’, he doesn’t even fucking care about anything else. 

Dan lets out a loud gasp, wriggles around on the floor as his body gets used to the sensation, and Arin’s hips jerk forward on their own accord. It’s so much, crazy intense already, and he’s panting and this thing obviously wasn’t made for this sort of thing, but he doesn’t  _ care _ . It’s so fucking good, in that stomach-sinking kind of way, wracking through him in waves. 

He moves his hand from his cock to rest on Dan’s chest. “Holy fuck,” he gasps. 

“This is fucking-- God, Arin.” And Dan’s whining, his own hands flying up to card through his hair, his hips rolling up against the sensation. 

Arin sucks in a breath, and he’s already so close, just from this, from ten fucking seconds of his cock being pressed against this thing, but he can feel the vibrations in the pads of his fingers. Everything feels fuzzy, tingly, and he feels bold enough to rub his hand across Dan’s chest, his fingers brushing his nipple before trailing down his side. He can feel Dan trembling, how his body is tense against the vibrations, and he can’t help but suck in a breath and ask, “You alright?” 

Dan’s response is immediate, nodding his head, one of his hands flying up to tug Arin down to him. His mouth is desperate this time, just as wet and hot. And he pulls away to say, “I’m gonna fucking come. God, Arin.” 

Watching Dan’s eyes fall shut, his mouth fall open around a throaty sound, Arin leans against him a little harder, putting just a little bit more pressure against the both of them, and it earns him a loud, “Oh,  _ fuck _ !” from Dan. 

“Shit, Dan,” Arin moans, thick and low, and he’s so fucking close. 

“God, it’s like-- It’s so fucking much,” Dan gasps, looking down to watch. 

So Arin puts on a show, wrapping his free hand around the base of his cock again and squeezing just a bit. He won’t last much longer, and he knows Dan’s close too, but he wants this to last as long as it can, never wants this feeling to stop rattling through him. It’s so fucking good, and with Dan wriggling around underneath him, it’s even fucking better. 

As soon as he’s rocking his hips forward, into the circle of his own fist, Dan flops back down with a thick, loud groan, arm covering his eyes and his hips working up against Arin’s. He chokes on a sob and lets out a heavy, “Fuck, Arin,” that has Arin’s hips stuttering and his face going hot. 

“I’m gonna come,” Arin breathes. “Shit, Dan, I’m gonna fucking come.” 

“Yeah? Do it, baby. Come on, Arin,” Dan says, voice thick, low, tumbling out of him in waves and crashing into Arin with enough force to have him coming just like that, with Dan’s voice curling in the base of his belly. 

It takes him a second, his hands shaking and his brain twenty seconds behind everything, but he realizes that Dan already came, is hissing at the oversensitivity of the belt still going. Arin scrambles for the remote, his thumb jabbing at the buttons until it turns off, and he sits back on his heels so that Dan can push the belt off of him. 

It flops weakly onto the floor, and Dan looks at Arin through heavy eyes and grins, rubbing a big hand over his face with a groan. 

“We have to burn that thing, now,” Dan teases, chuckling just a little. 

Arin snorts, takes a look at it, and laughs at the way Dan’s jizz is smeared all over it. He’s probably right, but Arin shrugs, “It felt pretty good, though.” 

“It felt fucking awesome,” Dan agrees. “I guess we can just clean it for next time.” 

“Next time, huh?” And Arin doesn’t mean for his voice to shake just a bit, but it does, for a split second, and he’s going to blame it on the fact that he just came his brains out. 

Dan nudges him with his thigh, and says, “Come on, man, you didn’t think this was a one-time offer, did you?” 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Arin tells him, and he’s sticky and sweaty and kind of gross in general, but he lets Dan tug him to him when he tries. And when he presses their mouths together, Arin sighs into the feeling.

“It’s a many-time offer, just so it’s clear,” Dan tells him once they pull apart. “Love you, Big Cat.” 

Arin warms, smiles over at Dan. “Love you too, Dan.” 


End file.
